<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wave by Jinmukang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221503">Wave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinmukang/pseuds/Jinmukang'>Jinmukang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drowning, Extreme Weather, Family Feels, Hugs, Kidnapping, Motion Sickness, Near Death Experiences, Ocean, Rescue, Sickfic, Thunder and Lightning, Vomiting, Whumptober 2020, Worry, but it makes for great hugs, dick is not feeling very good in this one fellas, i guess, no.27, why is motion sickness not a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinmukang/pseuds/Jinmukang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Damian find themselves captured and left above deck in a major sea storm. Things only get worse from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/gifts">Gemini_Baby</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>brain: ho dont do it<br/>me: -has dick refer to dami as "his kid"-<br/>brain: oh my god</p>
<p>This is for the one and only Gem! Love you Gem, you're such an amazing, talented, and positive person, and your comments always make me cry. im happy to gift this fic to you, i hope this hits the spot &lt;3</p>
<p>also, additional warnings, theres some blink and youll miss it pedophilific behavor from a bad guy. but it's like, a vague sentence. just warning ahead of time. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind howls. Practically screams; each drop of rain landing on the metal floor of the boat's dock is louder than a bullet. It's all Dick can do to keep in his dinner as the storm tosses the boat one way and another. He's always had horrible motion sickness when it comes to boats, only this time it's a thousand times worse because he can't stumble to any bedrooms and curl up after swallowing fifty different pills to settle the nausea. </p>
<p>All he can do now is clutch to the pole he's chained to and try to keep his footing as another wave launches over the boat's railings and washes across the flooring with riptide forces.</p>
<p>He feels like he's going to vomit. He feels worse than death actually. But his current situation limits his options, especially since Damian is trapped out here as well, just barely managing to stand against the storm.</p>
<p>Dick will be the first to say that this is his fault. Granted… he's aware that he's the first to say something is his fault more often than what he probably should. The point of the matter is, though, is that he's the one who wanted to patrol with Damian, and he's the one who decided to check out the suspicious miniature cargo boat hanging out at what should be unoccupied docks. </p>
<p>Next thing they know, they've found themselves dealing with more gun smugglers than what they expected and soon found themselves restrained with their own handcuffs to two separate poles in the middle of the ship's main deck. What's awful is that their hands are restrained <em>behind </em> their backs.</p>
<p>And that makes it so much harder to keep their grasps as the storm rages.</p>
<p>Water swirls dangerously around his soaked legs, reaching up to his knees at some points. It's even worse for Damian, and Dick's too far to help him. </p>
<p>He can only hope that his emergency signal actually went through before their capture and that help is on the way. </p>
<p>At the rate they're going, sooner or later Damian and/or himself is gonna get swept off their feet by the rain and dislocate their shoulders while the biting cuffs tear their wrists to bloody stumps. </p>
<p>Lightning strikes through the black sky, and thunder rumbles through the very air. The boat tips further to the left than what Dick thinks is safe as his stomach tries to shove everything it has back through his throat. </p>
<p>He swallows it down as the boat straightens and another crashing wave launches over the ship's railings.</p>
<p>He watches Damian struggle against the pressure of the wave. It's another big one, and they're only getting bigger. And somewhere at the back of his mind he <em>knows </em> this boat can handle waves like this. It's <em>built </em> to handle waves like this. It's not going to sink. </p>
<p>But he still can't help but imagine a wave so large it completely goes over Damian's head. </p>
<p>And for a second, he thinks about what the captain of this operation told him when he demanded they at least let Damian stay somewhere safe through the storm. He thinks about the sickening deal said through sneering teeth that could have honestly been a bluff… but Dick didn't want to risk. </p>
<p>"<em>I</em><em>f you want him warm so badly, then he can warm the beds. </em>"</p>
<p>Maybe it was a bluff. Maybe when Dick spat in the perverted man's face, he really did doom both himself and his kid to ride out a terrifying oceanic storm. </p>
<p>Thunder roars like an earthquake and the rain pelts into his skin as the wave washes past them and falls off the other side of the boat. The entire structure once again tilts dangerously, and Dick is so focused on not vomiting as his entire sense of gravity shifts that he almost misses his name being screamed above the storm. </p>
<p>He immediately shoots his eyes towards Damian, of which is watching Dick with wide eyes and… and <em>free </em> hands. </p>
<p>The chains in the middle of Damian's bloodied wrists are broken, the links having been pulled apart. The ship jolts and Dick's heart does the same. </p>
<p>"HOLD ON!" He screams. </p>
<p>Another wave crashes over the deck and smacks into the two captives. Water smashes into Dick, causing him to choke and splutter. It feels like he's breathed in more water than son the last hour, but he forced all of that to the back of his mind as he searches desperately for Damian... who is thankfully holding onto the pole. </p>
<p>But it looks like he's doing so just barely, hardly anything to assist keeping him up with the cuffs broken. </p>
<p>And the world decides to be cruel now as another wave immediately assaults them. Thunder crashes and lightning strikes, and by the time Dick can once again try and find Damian…</p>
<p>He's gone. The pole is bare. And Dick can't breathe. </p>
<p>"Damian!?" He shouts, not even bothering to keep in their hero personas. It's not like any criminal could hear him. He can barely hear himself. </p>
<p>No one answers and Dick finds the pain of his heart pounding in his ribcage to be more intense than his motion sickness. </p>
<p>"DAMIAN?!"</p>
<p>He tugs on the cuffs, spluttering water and digging his heels into the slick metal floor. His own cuffs don't budge. He's stuck here. He's <em>stuck </em> here and he has no idea where Damian's gone or if he's even still on the <em>ship</em>.</p>
<p>Time passes. Too much time. Enough time for Dick to force himself to lean against the pole behind him to not collapse from despair and exhaustion;; his voice raw from screaming. He can't... He can't have lost Damian like this. He <em>couldn't </em> have. </p>
<p>Suddenly, something thunks harshly against metal nearby. He whips his head over towards where the control room resides and watches with wide eyes as a black shadow, hardly able to be differentiated from the black sky, pulls up to the side of the cargo ship by a cable tethering between them. </p>
<p>It's the batjet, but sailing on top of the waves instead of riding through the definitely turbulent air. </p>
<p>They've come.</p>
<p>But they've come too late. </p>
<p>Shadowed forms jump off the batjet onto the boat in sequence. They must have some sort of magnetic boots because they hardly even stumble as they make their way towards where Dick is just managing to hold on. </p>
<p>The first person to approach him, he recognizes as Stephanie. He tries to call out to her, but he's cut off when he's nearly drowned by another wave slamming up into his face. Before he knows it, Stephanie is breaking the cuffs holding him hostage and what looks to be Jason is grabbing his arms to keep him steady. Dick coughs water. </p>
<p>"Damian-" he tries to explain. He even tries to struggle out of their grasps, but they don't listen. They don't pause in their mission which is to clearly take him from the deck and into the batjet. "We have-"</p>
<p>A wave washes past their legs, forcing him to clutch onto Steph and Jason as they continue to drag him. He can barely even hang on. His fingers are so numb… he hasn't even noticed… they're so numb and his wrists ache from the strain of the now missing cuffs. If he were without the cuffs and was tasked to hold onto a freezing, thin bar of metal, and stand there against the power of a storm… he might have been knocked off easily. </p>
<p>He wants to cry. He wants to kick and scream. He wants to run from their grasps and hurtle himself off the other side of the boat and search the waters for Damian himself.</p>
<p>But he's rendered helpless as the ship tilts with his stomach, rendered weak and pathetic as Steph and Jason yell at each other through the rain and return to dragging him towards the jet. </p>
<p>Somehow, against all odds, no one shoots at the escaping hostage not his rescuers. Perhaps it's the intensity of the storm, or perhaps they know that if a fight begins now in this weather, neither side will win. Before Dick knows it, he's being manhandled into the jet.</p>
<p>Dick stumbles and groans as hands wrap around his shoulders and drag him all the way inside. Next thing he knows he's being pushed into a chair as a bucket is readily shoved into his arms. </p>
<p>Dick loses everything in his stomach here and now. </p>
<p>He spits and chokes and gags as the jet doors close, making a sudden deafening silence. Apprehension jolt-starts his heart, making him just able to lift his head and watch with horrified eyes as Bruce retracts the cable and begins to move away from the cargo ship. </p>
<p>He shoves the disgusting bucket off from his lap and stumbles to his feet. However, Duke's hands instantly fly to his chest to stop him… and steady him when he almost keels over from his stomach flipping with Bruce's sharp maneuvering.</p>
<p>Bruce knows Dick suffers from motion sickness, especially when it comes to boats. He's even tried to "train" it out of Dick by taking him whale watching every weekend as a kid. Those were the worst months of his life, but thankfully Bruce was forced to stop when Dick tattled on him to Alfred and then locked himself in his room until Bruce knocked on his door and apologized.</p>
<p>But hat's not the point. The point is that Bruce is moving <em>away </em> from Damian. Damian could be- and Dick-</p>
<p>He shoves past Duke, causing the kid to stumble back, and then grabs Bruce by the shoulder. He <em>yanks </em> Bruce away from the controls. The jet practically skids, causing Dick to immediately lose his balance as people all around him shout in outrage. Dick only manages to not fall back and hit his head when Bruce's strong hands latch the suit of his shoulders and pulls Dick into his embrace. </p>
<p>The jet comes to a stop... Or as much as a stop that can exist on angry ocean waters. Rain bombards the roof like hail in that second of silence before the yelling erupts. </p>
<p>"What the <em>fuck</em>, Dick-"</p>
<p>"-what was that?!"</p>
<p>"Are you out of-"</p>
<p>And Dick wants to throw up again. He wants to throw up and die, but all he can do is clutch onto Bruce's suit and squeeze his eyes shut. He… he can't give up now just because of some waves. </p>
<p>He tightens his grasp on Bruce, but doesn't leave his arms. His head is pressed against the bat on his chest. He glares at it as he finally works up the strength to speak. </p>
<p>"-aymi… Damian- we have to g- <em>urk- </em> go b-back-"</p>
<p>He has just a second to turn from Bruce and grab onto the thankfully not toppled over bucket and release another fit of vomit into its contents. </p>
<p>This time it's mostly just gagging and lobs of acid. His gut hurts like he's been stabbed anyway by the time he looks up to glare at everyone for <em>abandoning </em> Dami-</p>
<p>He stills. There... laying on a row of three chairs is Damian, unconscious, dripping wet, but clearly breathing with Tim and Cass sitting beside him… taking<em> care </em> of him. </p>
<p>They must have… they must have grabbed Damian after he fell off the side of the ship, and<em> then </em> came to Dick's rescue. And in Dick's panic and nausea… he never noticed that corner of the jet while he was being shoved inside. </p>
<p>"Fuck," he chokes, and nothing else matters as he scrambles forward to cleave onto Damian. Damian huffs, even in sleep, but remains lax as Dick gathers him into his arms and holds him both as tightly as he dares and as tightly as his numb limbs will allow..</p>
<p>He loses focus then and there from the relief, and somehow, without his full understanding or knowledge, someone manages to coax him into the seats and help him buckle in as Bruce slowly begins to drive the jet on top of the water, more careful this time as it's too dangerous to fly. Damian wakes up halfway to Gotham, assesses that he's in Dick's arms, then lets out a soft, relieved sigh. </p>
<p>Dick holds him closer. And he doesn't let go until Damian falls back asleep and they land inside the cave. </p>
<p>Dick stands up the moment the engine turns off. His legs feel weak and his gut hurts from his constant puking episodes, and there's a pounding headache at the back of his temples. However, when he looks up he finds Bruce standing in his way… like he doesn't quite know what to do with himself. </p>
<p>Then, a shocking thing happens. Bruce takes off his cowl. Gives Dick a hard look. Then pulls Dick into his chest, Damian cradled between the two of them. </p>
<p>A hug. Bruce is… hugging him. </p>
<p>Dick's legs almost give out at the sheer relief of finally being safe, but then Damian is gently taken from his arms as Bruce exits the embrace while Jason and Duke grab onto an arm each before Dick can completely fall over. </p>
<p>He's asleep on his feet by the time the both of them are laid in the medbay. The beds are close enough together for Dick to sleepily reach over and grab Damian's hand. </p>
<p>As Alfred begins to worry about the two of them, Dick finally lets his eyes fall closed. </p>
<p>He falls asleep to the hushed voices of his family.  To the soft snores of Damian. Of a familiar hand being placed in his still damp hair in a way that suggests his other hand is doing the same to Damian. </p>
<p>Dick exhales, and smiles, before he lets himself relax and allows sleep to welcome him into it’s warm arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>one blooper for this fic is "Dick and Damian saw a boat being sus at the harbor"</p>
<p>feel free to call me a coward for not using that.</p>
<p>Also! thanks for reading. I hope yall liked it. i would appreciate a comment. every comment i get unlocks .1% of my full power. how powerful am i? i suppose youll just have to find out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>